In The Middle
by LynDea
Summary: I don't want to be a Soc, but I don't have the guts to be a greaser. I'm just Scarlett. I can't ever be anything more than just Scarlett. Who could stand to look at me, with this scar on my face? Maybe Soda could...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I wasn't like the rest of the Socs for three reasons.

One: I didn't have as much money as the rest, which equals no 'fancy' clothing and expensive jewelry. Two: Ever since my dad, who was a drunk, took a knife to my face, I've had an ugly scar starting on my right temple and going down the side of my face to my chin. My mother was angry when I didn't want to get surgery to remove it. Three: I liked to live dangerously. And like a Soc isn't as dangerous as loving a greaser.

Socs were always angry, dangerous, ready to do anything just to hear the word 'no'. They were rebels without a cause. They were dangerous, dangerous. Drunken dangerous. But greasers? They were dangerous, in an attractive way.

I wouldn't mind running into one of them on the street, especially one of them cute boys I've seen at school. You know, when I actually went. I haven't been in a while on count of how people stare at me. I finally got tired of it.

Where was I? Oh yeah. I wouldn't mind running into one of them on the street, but this moment right now wasn't what I had in mind. It made me wish I hadn't crossed into greaser territory with that goddamned jacket on. It must have been the rhinestones on the back. But, hey, it was the first jacket I grabbed before running out the door.

I probably would have been better off without the jacket, 'cause not only did it attract greaser attention, but it also offered me little to no warmth whatsoever. It was a thin jacket with quarter sleeves, not to mention those goddamned rhinestones.

It certainly brought me to the attention of the greasers. And not the cute ones either. I think his name was somethin' Shepard. Tom? Tim? One of those. And it wasn't a good thing either. He was dangerous like the Socs. And I had a feeling he was drunk too.

"Hey cutie. What's a broad like you doing out this late? Dontcha know that you're on greaser territory?" Shepard asked. He grabbed my chin and forced my head up.

"I'm just going for a walk," I said, avoiding his eyes.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you're on our territory," He said, laughing under his breath. A group of boys that looked just like Shepard walked out of the shadows and surrounded me.

He stroked my left check. I tried my best to keep my bangs over the right side of my face. They gathered around me, and against my willpower I let them herd me up against the wall. As a last thought, I was glad about the warmth I was getting from their bodies. The fact that it was raining hadn't helped my pathetic jacket situation.

"I don't want no trouble," I stammered.

"Well, you unfortunately found some," Shepard laughed.

"I'm not scared of you," My voice was shaky.

"Well you should be. I'm as dangerous as I am handsome," Shepard ran his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Then I should be safe," I said.

The boys around Shepard started to laugh. I smirked. Shepard chuckled, looking around at the boys.

"You're funny," He said. "But you're gonna regret that."

He pulled his arm back and punched me. I fell to the side, but one of the boys grabbed me and stood me back up. Shepard grabbed me around the neck and shoved me against the wall. I hit my head hard on the brick. Everything was going fuzzy and blurry.

"Leave her alone, Shepard," A voice shouted.

It was quiet, distant, and I wouldn't have even noticed it if Shepard hadn't turned around and shouted back at them.

"Who do you think you are? Oh, Curtis," I felt his grip get tighter and I started to choke.

My hands raced up to my throat and I tried to pry his hands off my neck.

"She's with us," The voice said.

"Huh. Is that true, you dumb broad," Shepard turned back to me.

"Ugh. And what if I am?" I spat.

"You heard her. Let 'er go."

"Fine. Maybe I'll see you around," I could barely feel his touch on my cheek. Everything was going dark, and I was either gonna die, or blackout. I hoped for the latter, but I guess the first one wouldn't hurt either.

Shepard let me go and he stalked away. I looked at my saviors, and then collapsed. I was afraid that I was gonna hit my head on the ground, but I vaguely felt hands catch me.

"Man! She's burnin' up! We better get her home. C'mon. Help me with her, two-bit," The voice said. 'Two-bit'? That was a strange saying, or word, or something.

"Hey, you awake?" A voice said.

"Uhh," I managed to say.

"Good, you're awake. Stay with me now," The voice was pleasantly nice.

"Wh-where are w . . . goin'?" I managed to whisper.

"Home. You'll be okay. What's a broad like you doing out this late? Dontcha know it's raining?" The voice laughed.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. Or, at least, I tried too.

"Sorry," The voice said. Everything was starting to get distant again. "Hey, didn't I say stay with me? We're almost home."

I ignored him. Sleep sounded so good right now. Maybe I would just rest for a minute. A minute. That wasn't that long, was it? Suddenly I was being shaken.

"Let me sleep!" I whimpered.

"You gotta keep her awake, two-bit. Her gotta be freezing and she's burning up," Another voice nearby said. I hadn't even realized that there were two voices.

"I'm tryin' Darry, but she just won't talk to me," The second voice said.

"What's your name?" The first voice asked. I waited, thinking he was talking to the second voice.

"Hey! What's your name?" The second voice said. Oh, they were talking to me.

"Sca . . ." I started, but then shivers racked my body. I suddenly realized how cold I really was. I was freezing.

Suddenly, I started getting warmer. Only a little, though. I faintly heard a door close, and then a bunch of bodies moving.

"Whatcha got there, two-bit?" A third voice said. What's a two-bit? I thought. I guess I said it allowed, though.

"Well, I'm a two-bit," The second voice laughed.

"We found her getting jumped by Shepard's gang," The first voice said.

"Where's her coat?" A fourth voice asked. Coat? I had a jacket, didn't I? "She doesn't even have a jacket."

"Her clothes are soaked," A _fifth _voice said.

"We should get 'em off her and into a warm bath or shower," A voice said. I lost track of whose voice it was that said it.

"A shower would be best. Don't want her to drown herself."

"I ain't undressing her," one loud voice said. I barely registered what was going on.

"Who said _you _had too, Steve?"

"I dunno. But she doesn't look so good. She's awful pale."

"I'll do it, since it seems like I'm the only mature one here," A pair of arms grabbed my, gently, and I felt like I was moving again.

"Soda!" A voice laughed. No, I don't want a drink right now, thank you. I thought.

I heard what sounded like a roar. I was so tired. Why couldn't I just go to sleep? I asked myself. Suddenly, the roaring stopped. I felt movement, and I faintly felt like I should be embarrassed, but I had no idea why. Everything was going numb. Then, suddenly, I felt like I was on fire. I tried to scream, but I couldn't manage too.

"Let me go," I whined.

"I can't. You might hit your head again," The fourth voice said.

"Why are you boiling me?" I whimpered.

"I'm not. The water is lukewarm. You're freezing, you know that?"

"Uh," I said. "Can't I just go to sleep?"

"You better not, hon. You might not wake up."

"Is that so bad?" I whispered.

"Well, seeing as I just met ya, yeah," The voice laughed.

I didn't answer him. I just sat there for a while, and I started to get warmer. And with warmth comes awareness. And what I became painfully aware of what that I was naked. And so was the boy holding me up in the shower. Except I think he was wearing shorts, or something, which made me feel a bit better.

"I didn't think I'd let you get into my pants until our second date," I murmured. I was still feeling pretty weak. The boy laughed. From his voice and his laugh, I could just _tell _that this boy was hot.

"Your funny, you know that?" The voice said.

"I guess I can be. Right now, joking is the only thing keeping me from freaking out," I told him, truthfully.

"Then joke away."

"Can I sleep first?" I whispered.

"Uh, no. Darry said we can't let you fall asleep until we know that you'll be okay. And right now, you may be getting warmer, but you're still burning up from a fever. Tonight's not the best night to go walking around."

"If you knew what's going down at my house, you'd be out there too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I knew that the boy had probably saw the scars on my body from my dad beating me, but I'm glad he didn't say anything. After he turned the shower off he got a towel and started drying me off. He was really gentle about it. He dried my hair first, making sure not to press to hard when he dried my hair around the cut.

"We might have to shave a bit of hair off to clean that up," He told me.

I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I was getting a horrible headache, and I wasn't in the mood to have bright lights shine in my eyes and make it worse. The boy dried me off the rest of the way, and then put a warm shirt on me. He put some shorts, boxers I guess, on me and picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom.

"How's she doing?" The first voice asked.

"She's doing better, Darry. She's still tired though. And burning up. And bleeding," The boy who was holding me said.

"We'll need to shave that part of her head to clean that cut up," The voice, Darry, said.

"I got the razor," A voice said. I was being moved again, though I didn't know where.

I was set down on a hard surface and I heard the sound of a razor. I jumped a little when someone, besides the boy, touched me.

"Shh, it's okay," Darry said. I liked Darry. "Hold her still, Sodapop!"

"It ain't me, Darry. She's still kinda shivering,"

"It must be her fever. We'll take care of that next. Ponyboy, go get some asprin and a drink," Darry ordered.

Sodapop? Ponboy? Those were kinda strange names. At least, I _thought _they were names. I heard the sound of the razor again, and kind of started to drift off after a minute. I didn't even realize that I was falling asleep until I felt a horrible pain on my head.

"Ah!" I kicked out.

"Oww! She sure can kick," Darry grunted.

"You're hurting me," I said, trying to curl closer to the boy who was still holding me.

"I know it hurts, hon, but we gotta get it cleaned up," The boy, maybe Sodapop, said.

"Ow," I whimpered. I felt Sodapop massage my arm. There was some more stinging, but then it subsided.

"You gotta hold her still, now, Soda. She's gonna need stitches," Darry said.

"Stiches? Am I going to the hospital?" I asked.

"No. Darry's a pretty good doctor, though," Sodapop said.

Sodapop put my hand in his and squeezed. I didn't know what it meant until Darry started stitching me up. I clenched Sodapop's hand in mine and tried my best not to scream. The pain once again subsided and my head felt a little better.

"There. Now we gotta get her some asprin," Darry said.

"She can sleep in our room tonight," Another voice said.

"Alright with you, Sodapop?" Darry asked.

"Pony can sleep on the couch, but where would _I _sleep?" Sodapop asked.

"Well, we _would _need someone to watch her . . ." Darry said.

"I'll do it," Sodapop immediately volunteered.

"You'll have to stay up all night with her," Darry warned.

"That's cool," Sodapop said. I felt like I was moving _again _and suddenly I was resting on something soft. "Take an aspin, and _then _you can finally go to sleep," He told me.

I nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth and felt two small pills being put in my mouth, and then what felt like the rim of a glass at my lips. I took a sip and swallowed the pills. I shivered again.

"If she has a fever, she'll just have to sweat it out," Darry said. "Get some blankets, would ya, Pony?"

"I got it," Pony said. Pony? What kinda boys name is that? I wondered.

I felt Darry put several blankets on me, and then the other side of my bed creak. I felt someone put his arm around my waist, and it felt right. And just like that, in a stranger's house, rolled up in blankets, with the arm of an unknown boy around me, I fell asleep.

I had one of the worst dreams ever that night. I was still outside in the rain, and Shepard was chasing after me. I kept on trying to run from him, but I only got slower and slower and it got harder and harder to run. He caught me and shoved me up against a wall. And then, he turned into my dad. His horrible face, all close up to mine. He was laughing, like he always did before he would hit me.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I felt like I was gonna be sick. I heard screaming and laughing and crying all around me in my dream, and I was getting a headache. Then, my dad got out his belt and started to hit me. It was only a dream, but I could feel the pain from my memories. I woke up screaming.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, you're okay," A soothing voice said. I looked to the right and saw the hottest, most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was _movie star _gorgeous. I was half tempted to ask for his autograph. He had his hands up and his eyes were full of worry.

"Where am I?" I asked, scared.

"You're home. Well, you're at my home," He scratched the back of his head.

"What happened?" I closed my eyes and lay back down.

"Darry and Two-Bit found you being jumped a few night ago by Shepard and his gang and they saved you and brought you here. We've been taking care of you since."

"Wait, days?" I yelped.

"Well, yeah. You've been awful sick. I'm glad that you're starting to feel better," He smiled.

"How do you know I'm better?" I asked.

"Well, one, your not delirious. Two, you're smiling. I assume that _has _to mean you're feeling better," His grin was gorgeous.

"I guess I am feeling a little better," I laughed, grinning. "Do you always take in strays like this?" I asked him, serious now.

"Strays? Not all the time," He laughed. He stopped when he saw that I wasn't laughing with him. "You okay?"

"Not really. I was suppose to pick up my clothes from my mom's house whenever tomorrow was, and I didn't. And I'm not going back there now that . . . _he's _there," I felt like I was going to be sick again.

"Who's he?" He asked. I ignored the question.

"I'm kinda hungry," I said instead.

"I'll go see what Darry has cooking. I'm Sodapop, by the way," He said, before running out.

Sodapop. So I _hadn't _been dreaming. Did that mean that that other boy's name really was Ponyboy? And where was 'home'? But that didn't bother me right now. What really bothered me was what I was going to do. How was I going to get my stuff? My clothes? I couldn't just wear my jeans and tank top . . . Where are my jeans and my tank top? What was I wearing? A boys shirt and . . . boxers? Oh my god. Does that mean that that part of my dream was real too? They had striped me down to warm me up? Where were my clothes?

Sodapop had seen my scars. Why didn't he ask me about them? And that was when something else popped into my mind. He had seen me naked. I felt myself blushing. Hadn't he been naked too? Naked. And what had I said? Get in my pants until the second date? What did I say while I was delirious? I thought to myself. I heard Sodapop come back. I hoped I wasn't still blushing.

"Darry made some chicken soup," Sodapop said. I sat up more and he set a trey on my lap.

"Your name is Sodapop?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, but my friends call me Soda. You can too, if you want," Did Soda just . . . blush?

"I'd like that," I smiled. "It's defiantly easier than always calling you Sodapop. I like your name. It's better than mine," I whispered.

"What's yours?" He asked me.

I was quiet. "My name is Scarlett, but everyone calls me Scar because of this," I ran my finger down my scar.

"That's a tuff looking scar," He told me.

"Uh, tough?" I asked.

"Nah, tuff. Like cool. You dig?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I dig," I smiled. I turned to the soup on my lap and started to eat a little bit of it.

"So, Scar. What happened to you?" Soda asked me. I kinda shivered when he said my name. My nickname. It used to be a nice nickname, now it was just a reminder.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later," I said.

He nodded. "You know, we know someone who has a nickname kind of like yours. You know Cherry? She said that people call her Cherry 'cause of her hair. Maybe it's just a thing Socs do, you know, nickname people after a feature?"

I clenched my fist. "What is it?" He asked me.

"She was the one who started the nickname."

"Oh," Was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Maybe one of us can get your stuff?" Ponyboy offered.

"I don't know," I said.

"You've been saying that a lot," Steve said, cleaning out underneath his nails with his knife.

"I know," I said again. "And keep your mouth shut," I snapped. I knew Steve was gonna say 'You said that already'.

"You want your stuff, don't you?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah. I just don't know. You don't know my mom."

"We don't really know anything about _you_," Steve said.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Soda defended me.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"It's just . . ." I looked off into the distance and tried not to listen. "You didn't see the scars, Steve. You didn't see her face. You didn't hear her scream."

Steve was quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to choke back the tears. Two days ago I had woken up from several days of delusions and nightmares about my dad and Shepard. Soda's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close.

"I'd like it if you guys got my stuff," I finally said. "But not today. Maybe tomorrow? I'm still really tired."

"Then you should go to bed," Soda said.

"It's only five," I protested, and then I yawned.

"C'mere," Soda picked me up and carried me to his room. He always stuck by my side, and carried me everywhere. I had to laugh about. It was during just these two days that I feel in love Soda. No one had ever seemed to care about me as much as Soda did.

He opened the door and walked in. He pulled back the covers and set me in the bed. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down beside me. He kicked his shoes off and pulled the blanket over the both of us. He sat up against the headboard and I put my head on his chest.

"Is this your bed?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He answered, rubbing my arm. He rested his chin on my head.

"And Ponyboy's?"

"Yeah. But he's cool with sleeping on the couch," Soda laughed.

"Why do you guys sleep together?" I asked.

"After our parents died, Ponyboy would have horrible nightmares. When I started sleeping with him, they went away," Soda explained.

"Is he okay with sleeping on the couch? He hasn't had a nightmare yet, has he?" I asked him, worried.

"No. He's been okay. But he _does _want his bed back," Soda and I laughed.

"Where will I stay?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Soda leaned to the side to look me in the face.

"I can't stay here forever. You guys certainly wouldn't want me staying around here for the rest of my life."

"Where would you go?" Soda asked me.

"I have an aunt in San Diego, I think," I told him.

"How would you get there?" He asked me. He had stopped massaging my arm.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging.

"And what if I didn't want you to leave?" Soda started massaging my arm again.

"You'd have to stop me," I said, my heart leaping.

"Would you really try?" He sounded hurt.

"I don't have a good enough reason to stay behind. What does this place have for me? The only thing it's done is give me nightmares," I felt the tears coming.

Soda kissed the top of my head, and I started to cry. A few tears turned into a stream of tears, which turned into sobs. I cried into his chest and he massaged my back and kind of hummed to me. This is why I loved Soda. I crinkled his shirt in my hands and tried to stop crying. I slowed down, but the crying didn't stop.

"Shhh. You're okay. It will all be okay," Soda told me, stroking my hair.

"Give me a reason to stay, Soda," I pleaded.

Soda sat up and turned me towards him. I looked into his eyes. He pulled me closer, and I closed my eyes. He kissed me. Just what I had asked for. The kiss was amazing. One of those, explode in fireworks kiss. It started out soft, the perfect first kiss. Which was followed by the perfect second kiss, which was deeper. But they were closed mouth kisses. I opened my mouth and just barely licked his lip.

He laughed. We went in to kiss again. I licked his lip again, and he caught my bottom lip and began to suck on it. I put one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. One of his hands went to my waist, while the other one crept down further. Past my ass, he grabbed the back of my thigh and pulled my leg up. I wrapped it around his waist and Soda entangled his legs with my other leg. My hand started creeping up his shirt when he pulled back.

"We need to slow down," He whispered.

"You're no fun," I pouted.

"Yeah, but can you imagine the look on the guys' faces If they saw us," He ran his fingers up and down the leg that I had wrapped around his waist.

I giggled. "Yeah. I guess." I bit my lip. He stopped me. What does that mean? I thought.

"Don't get me wrong, though, I want you. But I gotta think about what Darry will do to the two of us if he found us," Soda kissed my forehead.

"Yeah. I don't think that would be good," I said. I laid my head on his chest.

"You should be going to sleep," He told me, pushing a strand of my black hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I asked playfully.

"'Cause that's why we're in here in the first place?" Soda laughed.

"I kinda thought we're in here so I could make a move on you," I joked.

"Aren't guys suppose to be the ones to make the first move?" Soda joked back.

"Well, you didn't do anything," I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it's a rule somewhere," Soda turned me on my back and let me lean on his chest. I had kinda switched to sitting on his lap.

"What?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling and enjoying my position.

"That I have to make the first move," Soda said.

"If you want, we can start over and this time _you _can make the first move," I offered.

"Hmmm," Soda stroked his chin. I laughed. "I'll have to take you up on the offer," He said.

"Well then. Do you plan to start now, or later?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. That would take the fun away," Soda replied, smiling wide. I yawned.

"Now _you _should be going to bed," He said. He scooted over and started to tuck me in.

"How old are you, Soda?" I asked suddenly.

"Seventeen. What about you, Scar?" He asked me, hovering over me.

I turned to look up at him. "I'm almost sixteen," I replied. He kissed me. "Was that a move?" I asked.

"No. That was a good night kiss," Soda said. He stood up and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. I fell asleep moments after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Okay, you guys gotta do exactly what I say," I told Darry, Steve, and Soda. "Darry, you get my stuff while Steve, Soda, and I will hide here like children. Sound good to you guys?"

"Children?" Steve asked.

"I don't care what you hide like! I'm only here 'cause I have to show you guys were I live!" I could hear my voice trembling.

Soda wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. "It will be okay. Darry will be the one to see them, and we'll be here with you."

"We have to hide. If my dad . . ." I shivered.

"She cold?" Steve asked,

"I'm not cold. I'm scared!" I finally snapped. I could feel the tears coming.

"Shh, it's all okay. We'll be there and back in no time, they don't even have to know that we're here," Soda pulled me into his lap. Unfortunately, that wasn't a move. Soda was taking his sweet time about it.

"You two have to hide while Darry gets my stuff. My dad can _not _see us," I curled closer to Soda.

"Why does Darry get to do it?" Steve complained.

"Cuz he looks less like a hood than the rest of you!" I snapped.

"Hon, no need to snap. You just gotta relax. You'll be alright. We won't let your dad touch you. Ever again." Soda turned me to him and made me look him in the eyes.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise," He said. And I believed him. I let him put his arm back around me and I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

"We know the drill. We'll be there and back," Darry assured me. We hopped in his truck and I started to direct him to my house. Steve, Soda, and I sat in the back while Darry drove in the front.

We drove into Soc territory and I saw Steve and Soda tense. I had heard that they had recently, if you count several months recently, had major trouble with the Socs, and people lost friends. It made me sick to my stomach. It made me wish I wasn't a Soc. It also made me wish that Soda would make his move before something else happens.

We finally arrive at my house. Darry looked at me and I nodded my head. He got out of the car and walked around to the bed. I made Steve and Soda lay down beside me and I covered us with a blanket I had brought. I peeped at what Darry was doing over the top of the bed, using the blanket to cover my head.

Darry went up to the house and knocked politely on the door. I shivered and Soda put his arm around me. The door opened, and I saw my mom. She looked tired. Her black hair was in a bun and her green eyes, so much like mine, had lost their fire. She just looked tired. What had my dad done to her?

"How can I help you?" She asked Darry. Even her voice sounded tired.

"Hello, Ma'am. I've stopped by today to pick up your daughter's things," Darry said.

"Daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, your daughter Scarlett."

"How do you know about Scarlett?" She asked, suspiciously.

"She is staying with my family at my house for the time being. She's been sick, so she sent me by to pick up her stuff."

"Fine. I'll have her sister get her stuff together," My mother turned around and I assumed that she called after Poppy, my sister, to go get my stuff together.

"Aren't you going to ask how she is?" Darry asked.

"That wasn't in the script!" I whispered. I could feel my fear coming back.

"Why would we care? She ran away," I stiffened and hid my head in Soda's chest. My dad.

"Here's her things, Mama," I heard Poppy say. I pictured her handing my blue suitcase to my mom. She would take it and shove it at Darry.

"Give her this, too. Enough money to get away from here," I heard my dad say. "We never want to see her again."

"Isn't your mom gonna say something?" I heard Soda say.

"No," I whispered. And I was right. Darry set the bag in the bed and got back into the car.

"Tell her good riddance!" My dad shouted after him.

"He's drunk," I muttered. "Is he ever sober?"

I curled up on the metal ground and hugged my legs to my chest. The truck started up and Darry drove home. We were all quiet. Soda was massaging my arm. He finally put the truck into park and turned it off. Steve and Soda threw off the blanket and I heard Darry get out of the truck. I stayed curled up.

"C'mon, Scar," I heard Darry say. I shook my head. I didn't want to go anywhere.

"I got her," Soda said. He picked me up and hopped out of the truck. He was so strong. I loved this boy. I just wasn't sure he felt the same way. Not anymore. He said he'd make the first move this time, but when?

It was only two in the afternoon, but I was ready to go back to bed. That's all I ever seemed to do. Sleep. But I was starting to get more active, and I ate more. Darry said that I had gotten over the cold a few days after he found me, but the reason why I wasn't hungry and was so weak was because I was just scared and worried. Mostly scared, I thought.

Soda put me on the couch and went to get me a glass of chocolate milk. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Soda brought me back the glass of milk and I took a small sip. I looked up and saw that the whole gang was staring at me with worry. Over the last few days, these guys had become my family.

"What?" I asked them.

"We're just worried about you," Two-Bit said. I sighed and laid back.

"I need to go for a walk," I said. "Clear my head."

"Want one of us to come with you?" Ponyboy asked.

"No," I said. I looked at Soda, though, hoping he would follow anyways.

I got up and walked through the door. The fresh air felt amazing. I'd been cooped up too long, I thought. I walked in the direction of the park. I didn't really know about what happened around here, but I knew it started with the park. I walked into it and I looked around. It looked so innocent. But, then again, it was during the day.

I sat on a bench and heard the sound of footsteps behind me. Soda followed me. I smiled. I turned around and saw who was approaching me. It wasn't Soda. It was Ponyboy.

"Oh, hey Ponyboy," I said, turning forward again.

"You expected Soda?" He asked me, sitting beside me.

"Kinda," I said.

"You doing okay?" Ponyboy asked me after a moment.

"Not really," I said.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Ponyboy looked at me.

"I had hoped that Soda would follow me. But, I don't know. He's seemed kind of distant lately," I said, sitting on my hands.

"It's been almost two years since he and Sandy had started going out. About a year ago she broke up with him," Ponyboy told me.

"Sandy?"

"Yeah. She was his girlfriend before . . . well, stuff went down," He told me.

"What happened?"

"Between Soda and Sandy, or here?" Ponyboy asked.

I was quiet. "Both?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened between Sandy and Soda, to tell the truth. Just one day she moved to Florida. Poor Soda. He was broken hearted. What happened her was worse, though," Pony's voice was starting to get soft. I turned to him. "My friend Johnny and I killed a Soc kid. We ran away, hoping to escape and not get arrested. Johnny and I kinda gave up, though. We went to turn ourselves in, but the church we had been staying had caught fire, and there were kids caught in side. Johnny and I ran in to save them, and Johnny got his back broken when a beam fell on his back. He died. Our other friend, Dally. He got killed too. He went crazy after Johnny died, and cops shot him 'cause they thought he had pulled a loaded gun on them. It was never loaded."

"Pony," I said, looking at him. I could see tears in his eyes. He looked at me.

"You're one of the best things that's happened to all of us in a while. You've brightened up everyone's day. You've given us something to care about again," Pony took my hand in his.

I looked into Pony's eyes and smiled. "You guys have brightened up my day too."

Ponyboy looked into my eyes, and something happened that I wasn't really expecting. We kissed. His kiss was sweet, like honey. I was drawn to it. I pulled back and looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to do that," He blushed.

"It's okay. This is what I needed," I smiled and kissed him again.

He put his arm around me and I leaned against him. "Are you gonna tell me about yourself, now?" He asked.

"My dad . . . he would beat me when I was younger. We may be Socs, but having the title doesn't always mean you get what usually goes with it. The money, mainly. My dad, he would make it out like we were rich. But he would always stress about keeping it up, and then start drinking. And one thing led to another, blah blah blah, and about three years ago he finally reached his peak. I . . . broke a plate and he took a knife to my face. I got this scar, and he got three years. My mom wanted me to get cosmetic surgery to remove it. She didn't want there to be proof of her husband's mess ups, but she got mad when I didn't want to do it," I could feel tears coming.

"Keep going," Ponyboy told me, holding me close.

"He was supposed to get out of jail a few days ago, and I didn't want to stay in the same house that he would be living in. After all that he had done to me? I just couldn't do it. I tried to tell my mom that, but she blew up at me. She said a lot of things to me that I never want to think about ever again. She basically told me that he rmarriage with my dad was more important. I told her I wouldn't stay there while he lived there. She said she didn't care. I told her I would leave. She didn't stop me. I told her I would be back the next day to get my stuff. She said she would have it all packed," I finally started crying.

Ponyboy held me while I cried. He massaged my back, kinda like how Soda would. Except he was here, and Soda wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After our kiss in the park, Ponyboy and I kinda pretended like it didn't happen. Not that I regretted it. I don't really do regret. Not anymore. I was kinda stuck between the two Curtis boys. Both Ponyboy and Soda took turns being by my side, and I couldn't decide what to do. After our kiss in the park, nothing happened between Soda and me or Ponyboy and me. I was starting to feel along again.

Darry and the gang were oh so nice to me, and I was really starting to like the guys. They were my new family, but I still felt empty inside. I didn't like it. It made me wish that I could just go to San Diego without feeling bad about ditching the gang. Darry had fiven me the money that my dad had given him, so I _could _leave if I really wanted to. I always kept my bag packed.

I finally decided to leave after I had taken a walk during my lunch period at school. Ponyboy and Two-Bit went out for lunch and I asked if I wanted to come, but I told them that I just wanted to go for a walk. I had kinda stopped eating. I only did that when I was worried. What I was worried about, though, I wasn't sure.

During the walk, I ran into a few Socs. Thankfully they weren't drunk, so I wasn't afraid of them jumping me. What I didn't expect was the things they would say to me. How did they know that I was fighting with myself about the gang and my feelings?

"Scar, I heard you're bunking with the Curtis'," The first Soc, I think his name was Brad, said to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"We just want to talk," He smirked.

"About what?" I was kinda suspicious.

"That gang, what else? They may seem to like you, but you gotta be honest. They probably have something planned for you. Why else would the take a Soc girl in?"

"They like me. They're like my new family," I told him.

"Do you think they love you?" Brad asked.

I was startled. "How did . . . What do you want?"

"We just want to warn you. You think they like you, but have you looked in the mirror lately? You were once beautiful, but that scar marred it. They probably only want to use you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded.

"Well, you have a great body, and they're greasers. They only ever have one thing on their mind."

"Stop telling me this!" I shouted. I didn't want to hear this. Could the gang be using me just because I'm lost and alone?

"You know it's true!" Brad grabbed my wrists.

"Just stop it," I told him, so tired.

"They don't love you. Look at yourself in the mirror and think about it. You parents abandoned you because of that scar. I'm sorry Scar, but it's the truth."

"Let me go, Brad. I'm done," I told him. I tried my best to pull my wrists out of this grip, but I was too weak. He gently let me go, though.

I turned around and stomped away. I left my bag at school. I didn't really want it anymore. They finally said what I had been worried about the whole time. I had finally discovered why I didn't want to eat, why I had to pretend to sleep at night so the gang wouldn't worry about me. Soda wouldn't make a move because I just wasn't his type. I wasn't beautiful or spunky or a greaser. I was an ugly, unfamiliar Soc. Ponyboy probably had the same idea about me too. Just using me.

Soda, Darry, and Steve were at work and Ponyboy and Two-Bit were at school. I could just leave. Make a clean getaway. No tearful good-byes or fights about letting me leave. I never unpacked my bag, so it would just be fast.

I opened the door, which was never locked, and I went to Soda and Ponyboy's room. Ponyboy and Soda could finally stop taking turns sleeping on the couch. When looked through my bag after I had gotten it from my house, and saw that my sister Poppy had slipped in the address of our aunt in San Diego. I silently thanked her for doing that. I thought that I would never need it, but I finally decided.

Maybe when I left I would start being hungry and tired again. I picked up my bag and went to the dryer to get the clothes that I had cleaned the night before. I packed them up, and went to the kitchen. Darry had bought some granola bars when I was still kinda sick, so I grabbed a few for when I was finally hungry. I put them in my suitcase too.

I changed into a comfy tanktop and dark grey sweatpants that went down to my knees. I put on some tennis shoes and pulled out a piece of paper from a notebook Ponyboy had lying around.

_Dear Soda, Pony, and Darry:_

_Thank you for everything that you've done for me, but I have to leave. It just doesn't feel right to be here anymore. I don't feel good, or confident about myself here anymore. I'm going to San Diego. Thanks for taking care of me and helping me get better, but I have to move on now. I love you guys. I'm sorry I didn't stick around to say good-bye. Tell the gang I love them too. _

_Good-bye. _

_Love, Scarlett_

I put the letter on the kitchen counter by the stove and turned around to leave. I looked around the leaving room, and walked out the door. I walked to the bench in the park and sat down for a minute. I took a breath of the fresh air of Oklahoma and stood up again. I started walking to the bus station. It was on the boundary between Soc and greaser territory. It was kinda far away, but it was okay with me.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm kind of on this thing right now, and I'm pretty excited about it. I'm just going to write it and post as many chapters as I can. It might slow down eventually, but until then I'm just going to post as many as I can.

Chapter Six:

_Soda: _

_ I was worried about her. Ponyboy and Two-Bit called me at work to tell me that Scar hadn't come back to school after lunch. Two-Bit said that one of the other greasers that went to their school had seen Scar talking to a few Socs. I had to hurry home to see if she was okay. If she was home, that is. _

_ I couldn't believe what I found, and I called Darry at work right away. I called Steve too, and we went to get Ponyboy and Two-Bit. I didn't tell them what I saw just yet, because I was hoping that it wasn't true. When I saw Darry with a look of worry in his eyes, I knew that it was true. _

_ "Where's Scar?" Ponyboy asked. _

_ "She's gone," I said. _

_ "What do you mean?" Two-Bit demanded. I handed him her letter. _

"It doesn't feel good to be here anymore . . . I don't feel confident. Have to leave. San Diego. Tell the gang I love them. Good-bye. Love, Scarlett," Two-Bit read.

_"She's gone?" Pony asked. _

_ "Yeah. San Diego," I said. I could feel my heart breaking. _

_ "She doesn't feel confident? What the hell did the Socs tell her?" Darry said angrily. _

_ "Do you think she's left yet?" Two-Bit asked. _

_ Everyone was quiet. "It takes a while to get to the bus station from the house, if she walked," Steve said. I looked up in gratitude. I knew that Steve didn't really like Scar, but I was so glad that he was helping now. Maybe she was growing on him. I grinned. _

_ "You're right. Do you think that if we hurry we'll catch her?" I asked, patting him on the shoulder. _

_ "There's only one way to find out!" Two-Bit said. We turned and stated running. I prayed that we would get her in time. _

Scarlett:

I walked slowly. I wasn't in the mood to hurry. I was tired, to tell the truth. I hoped that I would be able to sleep when I got on the bus. I hoped that I had enough money to get to San Diego.

I couldn't believe that it took to long for me to finally accept that Soda didn't really like me. They probably _were_ using me and I just didn't noticed. I kinda felt like crying, but I didn't want to cry just yet. I was still in Tusla. I wanted to be out of Tusla before I finally broke down.

Everything was coming down on me. My parents _did _abandon me, they practically threw me out. And when I needed someone to be by my side, they so happened to show up. My bag was starting to feel heavy, really heavy, so I set it down for a minute and stretched my arms. I put my hands on me knees and bent down for a minute to catch my breath. I stood up again and picked my bag up.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running up behind me. Great, I thought. I'm about to get jumped. Probably by Shepard's gang. Again. This time they wouldn't be here to save me. Maybe they would kill me and I wouldn't have to live anymore with the weight on my chest. I turned around to face Shepard when Soda grabbed me around the waist and twirled me around. I kinda squealed and dropped my suitcase.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Soda shouted at me.

"Away," I said.

"Why? Hon, why are you leaving?" Soda asked, framing my face with his hands.

"'Cause. You guys are just using me," I pulled away and turned back to the street.

"Who the hell told you that?" Two-Bit shouted.

"It's true, isn't it?" I asked, turning back.

"No!" Steve growled.

"It was those Socs, wasn't it?" Two-Bit asked me, grabbing me by the shoulders.

I tried to pull back, but I didn't have the energy. "Scar, are you okay?" Two-Bit suddenly asked me.

"I'm fine," I snapped. He had loosened up long enough for me to pull away.

"Scar," Soda pleaded.

"You don't love me! You said you would make the move! But what the goddamned hell happened to that?" I shouted.

"Scar," Soda looked like he was gonna cry.

"What are you talking about?" Two-Bit asked. I could feel the tears coming.

"I'm leaving. Please, don't stop me," I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

I turned around, just barely managed to grab my bag, and started walking, before I started to get dizzy. I put my hand to my head, hoping to stop the spinning. Everything was starting to go dark. I vaguely felt myself falling.

"_Scar!" I faintly heard someone shout. _

I woke up in the hospital.

"Scar! She's awake!" Someone shouted. I heard a lot of footsteps, and turned to my right to see several boys come running at me. It was bright, so I closed my eyes.

"Never scare us like that again!" A voice said.

"When was the last time you ate?" Someone else asked.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Saturday. The day after you tried to ditch us," Someone growled.

"Then a week and a half," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Why would you do that Scar?" I opened my eyes and saw Soda looking at me with worry.

"It's what sometimes happens when someone is nervous, anxious, or worried," A doctor walked into the room. "When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?" I asked again, closing my eyes again.

"Saturday. The day after you tried to run," I cracked open my eyes to see that Steve was the one who said it.

"Then a week and a half," I said again, looking at the ceiling.

"When we got your things?" Darry asked.

"Was that a week and a half ago?" I asked.

"Why did you try to leave?" Ponyboy asked.

"You guys were just gonna use me. No one can love me. Look at my face! And my scar! My parents kicked me out because they didn't want to look at me, not just 'cause I didn't want to see my dad ever again. I'm worthless," I could feel the tears coming again.

"Is that what those Socs told you?" Two-Bit asked. I just nodded.

"Hon -," Soda started to say.

"Don't call me 'hon' Sodapop!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

"Babe -,"

"Don't call me that either," I snapped. "What happened to you making the first move?" I was so close to sobbing.

"I don't know, Scar! It's just, Sandy's been gone for almost a year! I just started thinkin' about her all of a sudden, and how I kinda missed her. I still kinda love her, and I didn't think that it would be fair if I went with you when I still loved Sandy," Soda said, pacing around in the room.

I closed my eyes, and let the tears silently fall. "It doesn't mean that I don't love you too, Scar," Soda tried to say.

"Whatever," I snapped.

"Even with that scar, Scar, you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen," Two-Bit said.

"Even though I'm not a blonde?" I half laughed.

"Eh, yeah. You know. If _you _were a blonde -."

"Knock it off Two-Bit," Soda slapped his shoulder.

"You need to eat," Darry told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He was the closest thing I'd had to a father in such a long time.

"What if I'm not hungry?" I whispered.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"I'm not pretty, I'm worthless. Why do you keep me around? To use me?" I whispered.

"Hon, you're gorgeous, and you're not worthless. We're keeping you around 'cause you brighten everyone's day. We wouldn't dream of 'using' you for anything," Darry said, rubbing his thumb up and down m scar. I vaguely remembered Ponyboy saying that I brightened everyone's life a while ago. Was it only a week and a half?

I just shook my head. "Don't shake your head at me, Scarlett," Darry said. I turned to look at him, surprised. "Don't be thinking like that. You mean a lot to the gang, don't she boys?" Darry asked. The gang all nodded and said 'yeah', or 'uh huh'.

I looked up at him, and jumped up and hugged him around the neck. I squeezed him tight, so thankful that he had found me. He was kinda surprised at first, but then he hugged me back. He sat down on the bed so he could hug me better, and it suddenly turned into a group hug. I was crying now, but they were happy tears.

"We love ya, Scar. You're like one of the family," Two-Bit said, smiling down at me.

"Even though I'm not a greaser?" I asked.

"You're not a Soc, are ya?" Two-Bit asked, half laughing.

"No," I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"It doesn't matter what you are, Scar. You're one of us," Pony said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and then looked at Soda. He was smiling too, but it looked like kinda a sad smile. I looked away. Why did I love this boy? I thought. It seems kinda obvious he was choosing Sand over me.

"Well, her fluids are up, and she seems like a more happy person. I think it's safe to say that we can release her," The doctor said, smiling. "I know she's in good hands."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked.

The whole gang sat around the table, looking at me. The table was set up for dinner and everyone had their food prepared, but they were watching me. In front of me was what looked kinda like soup or something. Soda looked at his plate, then up at me, and then at his plate again.

"What?" I asked again.

"We're waiting for you to eat," Darry said, putting his fingertips together.

"What if I'm not hungry?" I mumbled.

"You're going to eat anyways," Steve said. Steve had seemed to change. I used to think that he kinda hated me, but he was turning out to be just as protective and brotherly as the rest of them.

"What was the last thing you ate?" Darry asked me.

"Uh . . . what did we have for dinner a week and a half ago?" I asked him, blushing furiously.

"Just eat, for me?" Soda pleaded. I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. The things I wouldn't do for that boy, I thought.

"I made chicken noodle soup. You liked it when you were sick," Darry said, gesturing to the bowl in front of me.

I grabbed the spoon and stirred the soup, then looked up. "C'mon," Pony said.

"We can always play cho-cho train!" Two-Bit laughed, holding up his spoon. I blushed again.

"Fine," I stirred the soup again and caught a bit of it in the spoon. I looked up at the gang and the rolled their hands in a 'get-it-over-with' fashion. I rolled my eyes and ate the soup. It tasted amazing, and I finally started to feel how empty my stomach was. I swallowed it and looked at the guys. "What?" I asked again.

"Are you gonna eat more?" Darry asked.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Good," Soda grinned and everyone started eating dinner. The guys ate like horses, so I tried to be a little more polite than that.

"Full?" Two-Bit laughed when the food was all gone.

"Yeah," I smiled at them.

"Football?" Two-Bit turned to Darry.

"I guess," He laughed. All the guys cheered at headed out. I rolled my eyes and followed them to the lot.

"Do you know how to play football?" Soda somersaulted off the porch.

"Not really," I answered.

"Well, how 'bout you just catch it and run?" Steve asked.

"Do I have to play?" I asked.

"If it's gonna be fair yeah. There are only . . . five of us, now. And that's not an even number," Ponyboy said, sadly. My heart ached for them. It was obvious that whatever happened to them all those months ago had been pretty traumatizing. But I guess seeing your friends die right before your eyes is pretty bad.

"I don't know," I massaged the back of my neck.

"She's still kinda sick, guys. Maybe she can ref for us?" Darry said. I looked at him with gratitude.

"I don't know how to do that either," I admitted.

"I'll stay out with ya. Make it even for a while," Soda said, smiling at me. I smiled back. I was so in love with that boy it was crazy.

There was a broken down truck in the lot, so Soda and I got comfy in the bed and watched as the boys broke into two teams. It was Ponyboy and Darry against Two-Bit and Steve. Darry said 'hike', whatever that means, and the game began. I stopped paying attention as soon as Soda put his hand on my thigh.

I was in my usual jeans and a tanktop, so I started shivering. Soda threw his arm around me and drew me close. I cuddled up to his side and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Is this a move?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," He answered.

"Well, you better decide if it is or not so I know whether to slap your hands or not," I laughed.

"Why?" He asked, startled.

"Well, they're kinda moving their way up my ass. So, is this a move or not?"

"Are you protesting?" Soda asked me.

"No," I said, laying my hand on his chest.

"Then this is indeed a move," Soda laughed.

"Finally," I laughed in return.

Soda gently squeezed my ass and I instinctly moved my left leg up over his. He entangled his other legs with my right one and we got comfy. Soda stroked my thigh and I finger walked on his chest.

"What made you finally change your mind?" I asked him.

"Well, one, you're here. Sandy isn't. I figured it was time for me to move on," He kissed my forehead.

"You took your sweet time," I told him.

"I know. I'm sorry about that."

"Kiss me and I'll forgive you," I smirked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Soda laughed. He leaned down and kissed me.

It was like our first kiss, slow and sweet, but it was not what I was after. I bite his bottom lip, and he started sucking on my top. I wrapped my right hand around his neck and pulled him a little closer.

"Soda and Scarlett sitting in a tree!" One of the guys started to sing.

"M-A-K-I-N-G . . . uh, O-U-T," That was Two-Bit. I laughed. It certainly didn't stop Soda and me, though. We only stopped when Darry stood over us. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"And what do you think you're doing, little buddy?" Darry asked, looking at Soda.

"Uh, making a move?" He attempted to laugh. I moved my leg from off his lap and Soda moved his hand from my ass to my waist.

"Uh huh," Darry said, leaning against the truck bed.

"I think I might go to bed," I said, sitting up.

"Sounds good. And, Scar? Thanks for reminding me. We need to get you your own room," Darry said, winking at me.

Awwh. I didn't get to sleep with Soda no more? I thought. I moped on back to the house and walked into Soda and Pony's room. I opened my bag, which I finally unpacked, and found PJ's and slipped them on. Thin, light purple pajama pants and a matching tanktop. I crawled into the bed and went over the last half hour. Soda took his sweet time making his move, but it was worth it.

_What about Ponyboy? _A voice, that I swear was not my own, pointed out.

_What about him? _I asked.

_He kissed you too. He was there when you needed someone. He was there when Soda wasn't. _

_That doesn't mean anything. _I thought. I couldn't help but start feeling bad, though.

I heard the screen door slam close and footsteps coming down the hall. I tiptoed to the door and opened it. _Speak of the Devil. _

"Pony?" I asked. He turned around in surprise, and blushed when he saw what I was wearing.

"Hey Scar," He smiled.

"I have a question . . ." I started.

"About that day, yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. You and Soda would make a cute couple, though," Ponyboy smiled at me.

"Umm, thanks. No . . . uh, hard feelings?" I asked, worried.

"Like I said, I don't know what I was thinking. It's cool," Pony shrug.

I hugged him around the neck. "Thanks Pony."

"You're welcome, Scar."

I went back to his bedroom and crawled into the bed. I was half asleep when Pony came in and grabbed something from a drawer. He left, and returned a few seconds later. He pulled the sheets back and crawled in beside me.

"Darry kinda wants me sleeping here for now until we get you a room," Ponyboy said, putting his hands behind his head.

I laughed. "Okay, that's cool." I turned towards Ponyboy and had to manually put his arm around me. He looked at me. "What? I'm kinda cold," I tried to defend myself. He smiled, nodded, and pulled me close. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It never occurred to me for a minute how awful that night was gonna turn out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

I was sitting with Soda on a pier. We looked out to the west and watched the sunset. It was so beautiful. I curled up to Soda and we sat there watching the sunset together. He put his arm around my waist, and started to kiss my neck. I hummed while he kissed me. His hand, though, instead of wandering down, wandered up. He started kissing my chest, while his hands wrapped around my neck. I opened my eyes and turned around to see that Soda had turned into Tim.

"You're kinda out of your territory, broad," He whispered. His hands closed around my neck and he started to squeeze. I tried to pry his fingers off from my neck, but I was losing my strength.

I opened my eyes again and now I was looking into the face of my dad. He laughed at me trying to free myself from his grasp. He laughed with his mouth wide open, and his mouth seemed to get bigger and bigger while darkness enveloped me. I woke up screaming murder. I was still a little unaware of my surrounds, so I kicked and screamed and cried.

"Scar? Scar, calm down! Dar, Soda!" I heard someone yell. I felt someone's hands around my wrists, and I continued to scream and fight. Light flooded into my half closed eyes and I felt more bodies crowd around me.

"Scar! Babe, calm down," I felt someone hold my face, and a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I stilled tried to fight. I felt someone hold my legs down and I screamed even louder.

"Scar! Hon, it's me! It's Soda," That same voice shouted at me.

I calmed down a bit, but my screams turned into sobs. I finally opened my eyes to see Soda, Darry, and Pony standing over me. I heard more voices and shouting from out of the room, and I squeaked. Soda grabbed my forearms and turned me to look at him.

"Scar, hon, it's okay. You're okay," He tried to tell me. I looked to the door and a sob shook my whole body.

"Hey, Pony, get whoever's out there to shut the hell up," Soda told Ponyboy. Ponyboy turned and ran out of the room.

Soda sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I curled up as close as I could get to him and I continued to cry. I heard shouting and cussing, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Darry storm out of the room too. I heard stomping, and when I looked at the doorway, I saw nothing but my dad.

I screamed and thrashed and kicked and tried to break free, to run away from my dad. Soda tried to hold me down and keep me from running, and I felt like he was betraying me.

"I have to get away!" I cried, trying to fight out of his grip.

"From who?" Soda asked me.

"From him!" I sobbed trying to fight.

"Who?" Soda asked me again.

I turned to point, but all I saw were the gang looking at me with looks of horror and worry. I stopped fighting and screaming, and just collapsed into Soda's arms. I cried and cried and cried, till I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, and then I _still _continued to cry. Soda just held me in his arms and rocked me. Over the sobs I just barely heard the tune that he was humming to me. I had never heard it before, so I think he just made it up. It calmed me, though, and I slowly stopped crying so hard.

"You're okay," Soda whispered to me. I heard someone leave the room and before I knew it, Soda was trying to hand me a glass of water. I tried to avoid it. I don't know why, though. "C'mon, Scar," Soda pleaded with me.

I started sobbing again. "Scarlett. You need to calm down. You're safe. Scarlett, can you calm down for me?" No one had called me that in a long time. Just Scarlett. Not Scar, or Scarface or whatever. I calmed down again, and I think Soda got the gist of it.

"Scarlett. I need you to calm down. Take a drink," Soda tried to hand me the water again. I gladly took a small sip.

"What's Scar –," Someone started to say, but Soda stopped them.

"Quite callin' her Scar. Her name is Scarlett."

"What happened to Scarlett?"

"I dunno. I just woke up to her screaming and kicking and stuff," Ponyboy sounded kinda tired.

"Let Scar – I mean Scarlett, calm down a little bit. Maybe then she can tell us what happened."

"Soda?" I asked.

"What is it, hon?" He asked me.

"Please, keep him away from me," I begged him. I've never begged this much before, but I put my heart and soul into begging Soda to keep him away from me.

"Hon, you gotta tell me who," He whispered.

"My dad," I sobbed. I cried into his chest some more.

"She must have had a nightmare," I heard Soda say.

"It must have been some nightmare."

"Maybe if you stay with her she can go back to sleep?" Darry said. He stood up and moved over to the lightswitch.

"No! Please! Don't!" I cried again. I didn't want the black to come back. "Don't leave me," I begged again.

The gang looked at each other, and made themselves comfy in Soda and Ponyboy's room. I still cried into Soda's chest, but I soon slowed down, and fell back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I lifted my head to see Soda holding me tight, and the rest of the gang camping out on the floor of Soda and Pony's room. I let out a left-over-sob gasp and the gang woke up.

"Scar!" Two-Bit said, jumping up and sitting on the bed, looking at me with worry.

"What are you guys doing here in your pajamas?" I asked them, bewildered.

"Don't you remember?" Soda asks. I turn to him and look him in the eyes.

"No," I said, wondering what I missed.

"You woke up screaming in the night. You barely recognized any of us; all you did was scream, fight, and cry. What happened Scar?" Steve asked. I flinched. "I'm sorry, Scarlett," Steve corrected.

"I can't remember," I said, looking off into the distance.

"Did it have something to do with your dad?" Soda asked slowly.

The dream came rushing back and I started crying again. It wasn't sobs this time, but the tears still flowed. I nodded.

"He'll never touch you again, I promise you Scarlett. I'll protect you," Soda promised me, whispering in my ear. He repeated his promise over and over again while he rocked me back and forth.

"I kinda have a headache," I whispered to him.

"Darry, can you get some asprin and water for Scarlett?" Soda asked Darry.

"Sure, little buddy. I'll be back in a sec," Darry got up and left. He came back in a few minutes and gave the asprin and water to Soda, who gave it to me. It felt good to drink nice cold water. I calmed down a little more after that.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Soda asked me.

"We were sitting on a dock, looking out at the sunset. You were . . . uh, kissing me, when all of a sudden you turned into Shepard and you were trying to choke me. And then Shepard turned into my dad . . . It was just so awful," I told Soda.

It was during this that I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Only pajama pants. God, did he have a great chest, I thought.

"Was I kissing you like this?" Soda laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Lower," I smiled. He kissed my nose.

"Lower," I grinned. He kissed my lips.

"As much as I love that, lower," I whispered. He kissed my chin.

"Lower," I whispered, closing my eyes. He kissed my neck. "Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm getting out of here," I heard Two-Bit say.

"Wait for me," Steve said. Ponyboy left with them, closing the door behind him.

Soda continued to kiss my neck. "You know, my favorite part of the dream before it turned into a nightmare, you started kissing lower," I whispered. Soda laughed again and started kissing my chest. "Soda," I whispered.

He dragged his lips back up my neck to my lips. We kissed slowly, sweetly. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I was afraid that I would scare him away. We continued to kiss slowly and sweetly, until I licked his bottom lip, which started the passionate kissing. I stuck my tongue in his mouth, and he moved his hands down from my shoulders to my waist. I shifted until I was straddling him. He slipped his hands down further to my ass, and gently squeezed it. I moaned in pleasure, and Soda laughed.

"I don't think so," Darry walked into the room. Soda and I looked up and I blushed.

"Darry!" Soda complained. I blushed and shifted again until I was sitting next to him.

"Sorry Darry," I muttered.

"Okay you two, get up, get dressed, and come in for breakfast," Darry said, walking out. He left the door opened.

"Ugh," Soda groaned.

"You wanna shower first or shall I?" I asked him, curling up close to him.

"Wanna shower together?" Soda laughed.

"I don't know," I laughed too.

"We've done it before," He said, stroking my arm.

"Yeah, well, I had been unconscious and possibly dying," I told him.

"You're no fun," Soda pouted.

"Maybe later?" I laughed, kissing him.

"I'll take you up on the offer," Soda replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

It was raining outside and I sat by the window watching it pour.

"You like the rain?" Ponyboy asked me, sitting beside me.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. I took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma of the pouring rain.

"It's beautiful," Pony agreed. "And it smells amazing."

"Yeah," I agreed again.

It was a few days after my horrible nightmare and Soda was at work. Darry hardly ever left Soda and me alone since that day, but that didn't stop Soda and me from trying. Unfortunately, when Darry wasn't home either he left someone behind to watch over us or Soda had to leave with him.

It was almost time for Soda to get off work though, and I was thinking about going to see him before he got off. Maybe we could walk home in the rain. I heard kissing in the rain was romantic, and I was a stickler for trying all things romantic. Especially with Soda.

"Soda's 'bout to get off, you gonna walk over and see him?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I nodded.

I got up and went to change. Darry had fixed up his old room so I could sleep in it. He had slept in his parents' room ever since they had died. I went and looked through my clothes and decided on a cute skirt and a tanktop. I grabbed a jacket too and put it on while I left the room.

"I'll see ya later, Pony," I waved good-bye to him and ran out the door.

The DX wasn't too far away from the house, but it took me a good twenty minutes to get there, and I had been hurrying. That would give us maybe thirty minutes to be alone if we walked home. Thirty-five if we walked _really _slowly. It was starting to rain a little harder and I was almost soaked when I got to the DX. I ran in laughing. I ringed my hair out and walked around to the cash registers.

"Scarlett!" Soda grinned. He hopped over the counter, picked me up around the waist and twirled me around.

"Soda!" I giggled.

"Whatcha doing here?" He asked me, setting me on the ground again.

"I wanted to come and see you. And you know, you get off in a minute and it's raining outside . . ." I kissed him.

"And?" He laughed. I loved his laugh.

"Well, I heard it's pretty romantic to kiss in the rain," I said, smiling.

"Hmmm," Soda grinned.

A DX cap that he had tilted to the side hid his dark golden, and his white shirt was covered by a DX over shirt. He wore regular blue jeans and tennis shoes. Even with what he was wearing, his regular work clothes, he was just as handsome and when he was dressed up nicely. His hands were kinda greasy, but I didn't give a damn. I kissed him again.

"Steve! Can you close up?" Soda shouted into the back.

"Oh, alright," I heard Steve shout back.

"Let me get cleaned up and we can get going," Soda smiled. Did I mention that I loved his smile? His smile made everyone else want to smile. He ran into the back.

Steve walked into the front of the station, wiping his hands on a cloth. He looked me in the eyes, smirked, and reached into his pocket. I watched him with interest as he pulled something out. He handed it to me and I looked at it.

"A condom?" I asked, surprised.

"Yup," Steve said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and tried to hand it back to him. "Keep it. You'll need it eventually," He held up his hand. I raised an eyebrow, but stuck it in my bra anyways.

"You ready, baby girl?" Soda asked, walking around the counter.

"Yup," I grinned. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

We swung our arms between us as we walked. The rain had let up a little, but I had a feeling it would start coming down hard again real soon. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I put my arm around his waist.

"Tell me something about yourself," Soda urged.

"Like what?" I asked, leaning my head against his chest.

"Something that not a lot of people would know," Soda said.

"Hmmm. I used to dance," I told him, raising my face to the rain and letting a few drops fell on my face.

"Dance? Really? Wouldn't people know that, though?" He asked me, kissing my temple.

"No. I moved here a few months before what happened with my dad. I haven't danced sine," I told him, frowning.

"What kinda dancing?" He asked.

"Ballet," I smiled, remembering the happy times.

"Do you miss it?" He asked me.

"Yeah. More than anything. What about you?" I asked him.

"I've pretty much been doing the same things all my life. The only think I miss would be my parents, I guess," Soda admitted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, reaching my other arm around to hug him.

"It's cool. I mean, you look at other kids parents and they can be so much worse. Our parents were nice, you know. Some of the nicest people I know."

"Did they love you?" I asked.

"Yeah. They did. And I loved them," He told me.

"That must have been nice," I said.

We were by the park now. There were swings, and I let go of Soda and ran to the swing set. I laughed when he followed me and caught me. He swung me around, and then sat on one of the swings with me in his lap. He pushed off and we started swinging. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. He put his feet on the ground and we slowly stopped.

I looked up at him and he kissed me, slow and sweet. I turned around until I was straddling him on the swings and kissed him back. He backed up on the swings until he was leaning against the swing instead of standing on it and holding me up with his hands. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. He held me up with his hands on my ass, and he gently squeezed it.

I licked his lip and he started sucking on my bottom lip. When he released my lip, I kissed the side of his mouth and he started kissing my neck. I moaned when he squeezed my ass again, but not as gently.

"God, Scarlett," Soda murmured.

"As much as I want you, I'm not having sex with you on a playground," I laughed.

"You're no fun," He laughed back. We went back to kissing, but we slowed down and finally he set me on the ground again. I kissed him, slowly, one last time, and then looked up at him.

"Darry is so protecting," I bit my lip.

"Yeah. But he doesn't want either of us to get hurt," He told me, looking down at me.

"How could we get hurt? If we both feel the same way . . ." I said, suddenly really worried. "We do, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I love you, Scarlett," Soda said, hugging me.

I sighed. "I love you too, Soda."

"I don't know what's the reason behind Darry's actions," Soda shook his head.

"Maybe he doesn't want me to get pregnant," I offered.

"He would know that I'd be careful. After what happened with Sandy," He said, looking at me.

"I love you Soda," I said again.

"I love you too," He started kissing my neck again.

"Soda," I laughed.

"You know, I heard Buck has a party tonight," Soda standing back and looking at me.

"Buck?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah. He has the wildest parties. Booze and all that. But we don't have to do that. He has a pretty big house," Soda waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "We should ask Darry if we can go," I told him.

He went back to kissing my neck. "Are you ready, though?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I am," I told him, pulling his head up and kissing his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"I can't believe Darry let us go," I giggled, holding onto Soda's hand as he walked me into Buck's house.

The music was loud and there were drunken people stumbling around everywhere. Soda and I didn't want to touch a drop of it, though. I, personally, never drank, and Soda could get drunk just off of life. I could picture myself getting drunk off his happiness. He took me into the middle of the living room and twirled me around like a ballerina. The skirt I had put on puffed out around me. I laughed when I finished one circle, and he pulled me in close for a kiss.

"Which was to the bedroom?" I giggled.

"This way," Soda grinned and led me to the back of the room and up the stairs.

He closed the door behind us and started kissing me. He slowly inched us backwards until we fell onto the bed. We scooted up to the headboard and I straddle Soda and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too, Scarlett," He smiled back at me.

"You can call me Scar again. It doesn't hurt anymore," I told him, kissing his nose.

"Then I love you too, Scar."

The way he said my name, Scar, it made me think of before, when I was just a regular Scar, not a scarfaced Scar. I smile and started kissing him again. He shifted and suddenly flipped me over so he was the one straddling me. His kisses were slow, but I could sense he was holding back. I bit his lip, playfully, and he laughed before kissing me fast and hard.

Before I knew it, my shirt was off. My hands were creeping up his chest next. His shirt soon joined mine on the ground. He was working on my skirt while I worked on his belt. He just barely slipped my skirt off when I managed to unbuckle his belt. I took those off too. He leaned up and reached into the drawer, looking for something.

"There's a condom in my bra," I laughed, kissing his ear.

"What -?"

"Steve," I laughed.

"Figures. You gonna get it for me?" Soda laughed.

"You can get it, can't you?" I challenged, cocking an eyebrow.

He laughed and his fingers traced their way around my shoulders before unclasping my bra. He grabbed the condom before throwing my bra on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He massaged one of my breasts with his hand while he kissed me. I moaned and he snickered.

"You're horrible," I tease, kissing up the side of his face.

"Yeah, I know," He laughed.

He kissed down my chest and finally removed the rest of our clothing.

"It'll hurt at first," He warned me.

"I don't care," I said.

He put the protection on, and parted my legs. I was a little nervous, but I couldn't think of a better person to have my first with. I moaned and then groaned when he entered me. God, it hurt. I tried to focus on Soda and his kisses, and thankfully the pain went away. I smiled, and he took it as a good sign.

It was incredible to me how something that could hurt so much turn to something that felt so good. He started moving his hips and thrusting inside me, and it was the best thing ever. For once I wasn't fighting with myself over the past, but thinking about my amazing future. I hoped it would be with Soda, I prayed that it would be. No matter what, I hoped that it would look up. It all seemed perfect from my position, beneath Soda, feeling one with him.

I squirmed under him, my hips trying to move with his. He moved his mouth from mine and started kissing my neck. My soft moans were drowned out by his louder ones, which turned me on even more. This euphoric-ness I was feeling was the best thing in the world. I felt like there was a fire building up inside me, and then Soda pushed deeper.

"Soda! Yes!" I muttered. He laughed a little, and then caught a hold of my mouth.

His hands reached down to my ass and he squeezed it, hard, and I felt a slow fire growing inside me. He kissed me again, and I went into spasms. He did the same thing, saying my name again and again in my ear. I said his name too, but a little louder. I wasn't embarrassed, though. It was just perfect.

I kissed him one last time; exhausted from our activity, but it was a good kind of tired. With were both breathing heavy when Soda dragged himself off me. He pulled me close, and I scooted over towards him. I curled up against his side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"That I amazing," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, it was," Soda agreed, kissing my lips.

We rested there for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"I love you," Soda said, massaging my arm.

"I love you, too," I whispered. I was so glad he felt the same way I did.

I could have fallen asleep there, if Buck hadn't burst it with one of his wide variety of redheads hanging off his arm.

"Opps!" The redhead squealed before falling out, taking Buck with her.

I blushed, thankful that we had pulled the sheet around us. Soda sat up and I sat up with him, pulling the sheet around my chest.

"I hope he was drunk enough not to recognize us. That would take some explaining," Soda laughed.

I groaned and fell back on the pillow. Soda fell back with me and put his hand under my chin. He turned my face to face him and he kissed me. I pulled him on top of me again and we started kissing.

"I love you, but we better get up and get dressed again before Steve wonders where we went," Soda said, leaning up on his shoulder to looked at me.

"Hmmkay," I said.

We both got up and he tossed me my panties and my bra. I tossed him his boxers. I put on my panties, but laughed when he offered to clasp my bra. He clasped it and started kissing my neck.

"As much as I love this, I thought we were getting dressed," I squeezed his knee.

He giggled and jumped. I put on my skirt and helped him buckle his belt. I kiss him again. I grabbed my shirt and he grabbed his. We put them on, and I straightened his dark gold hair. He ran his hands through my hair to straighten out the mess it had become.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I shivered a little and he moved them down to my waist and blushed.

"I feel on top of the world," I told him, grinning.

"I'm right there with you," He said, hugging me. I hugged him back, and he led me out of the bedroom.

We went back onto the dance floor and we danced some more.

"Where'd you two disappear to?" Steve asked, walking over to us.

"No place," I pirouetted, smiling.

"I bet," He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Soda spun me around again and sent me into a dip. I giggled.

"You two are gonna make me sick," Steve complained.

"Then go away," I teased.

"You two crazy kids behave yourselves, you hear?" Steve pointed at us, then turned around and stumbled off.

"He's drunk," I said.

"Yeah. Looks like everyone around here is getting there. Why don't we go home before anything happens?" Soda asked, bowing down and holding his hand out.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled and took his hand. We walked out of Buck's house together and walked back to the Curtis' house.

Unfortunately, Soda and I didn't share a bed anymore. Or a room. Darry had fixed up his old room, which he had abandoned for his parents' room, and I was staying there now. It was nice, but I missed Soda breathing next to me. I had only slept in there twice, the two nights since I was moved there, and I was terrified that I would have another nightmare.

Soda had told me what happened after that big nightmare I'd had. I hadn't recognized any of them, I was just screaming and crying. I had been trying to run away from my dad, Soda told me. I vaguely remembered the dream, I had slept off the effects and memory of it, but that didn't mean that I didn't fear going back there again.

I prayed that tonight wouldn't be the night that I would break again. I changed into my pajamas after taking a shower and I crawled into the bed. I snuggled into the covers and blankets and I felt myself warming up. I had pulled back my wet hair out of my face by braiding it. When I woke up in the morning my hair would be kind of curly. I remembered liking that way when I was little. Happy memories like that didn't hurt as much when I remembered them now. And it was because of Soda.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Something smells good!" I heard Soda shout as he came running into the house.

"In the kitchen," I shouted back.

He came running in and picked me up around the waist and twirled me around. I laughed and kissed his check when he set me down. I turned back to the over and took the muffins out when the timer beeped.

"Are those muffins?" Ponyboy asked, wandering into the kitchen.

"Yup. Chocolate chip muffins," I told him.

"I love you," Soda laughed, trying to grab one.

"They're still hot!" I playfully slapped his hand away.

"So?" He joked.

"So, you have to wait so you don't burn your hands and your mouth," I replied.

"Fine," He laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"I love you," He told me again.

"I love you too," I said, turning around so I could kiss him.

"Get a room," Ponyboy complained. Soda and I started walking to his room, still holding each other, when we bumped into someone. A brink-wall-like someone.

"Oh, Darry. Hey. I made muffins," I smiled at him sheepishly.

"And where do you two think you're going?" He asked.

"Um . . . No where?" I asked.

"Uh huh," He said, cocking an eyebrow. We'd all learned that from Two-Bit.

"How about the couch?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah, couch sounds good," I said. We held hands and walked to the couch. We sat down and got comfy. Soda turned on the TV.

I sat down at the end of the couch. Soda sat down by me and I put my legs on his lap. If I shifted a little, I would be sitting in his lap. He put his hand on the back of my thigh and he would squeeze it now and then.

"Mickey time!" Two-Bit ran in, shouting and jumping.

Soda laughed and changed the channel. Two-Bit settled on the floor by the couch and opened one of the beers he brought with him.

"Do I smell muffins?" He suddenly asked.

"Yup. I just pulled them out of the over. They're still hot. You can't have them yet," I told him.

"No fair," He groaned.

"Just watch your Mickey," I told him. I curled close to Soda and watched the TV show.

Soda kissed my hand and started massaging my thigh. I laughed and kissed his ear. It had been three days since Buck's party, and I couldn't wait to do that with Soda again. The only problem was the fact that Darry was almost always around. And if he wasn't, one of the gang was. It was mostly Ponyboy who was always around us.

Soda claimed that he would find a way to get around Ponyboy, and I believed him. Until then, we only had our stolen moments and kisses. We would go to the park every now and again and swing and kiss on the swings like that one day. I was so in love with this boy, and he kept his promise. I wasn't scared anymore, and I felt safe. I always felt safe in his arms. He was my greaser, my protector.

He kissed my forehead, and I turned to him and let him kiss me. It was soft and romantic, and I decided that that was my favorite kind of kiss. Though I didn't mind the passionate kind of kissing either. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and his hands crept up to my ass. We played tonsil hockey for a while until Two-Bit turned around and poked me on the shoulder.

"Ugh! What?" I turned away from Soda and glared at Two-Bit.

"Can I have a muffin now?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," I rolled my eyes. Two-Bit raced into the kitchen and I heard him and Ponyboy start arguing about how many he should take. I cuddled back into Soda and put my head on his shoulder.

"You know, we'd have to get more condoms if we're going to do it again," I whispered in his ear. He kissed my nose.

"Yeah, I know. Next time I head out to work I will," He kissed my lips and I turned back to the TV when he let me go. He squeezed my ass and a moaned softly in satisfaction.

"You turn me on," Soda told me.

"You do the same to me, babe," I told him, smiling.

"You know, Scarlett, you are the best thing since sliced bread," Two-Bit told me.

"I know. Please, continue," I smiled. Two-Bit kissed my head.

"Ponyboy, get in here! Kiss her head!" Two-Bit shouted.

Ponyboy came in here holding muffins in both hands. He had a third in his mouth. He took the muffin out and kissed my head just like Two-Bit.

"You're amazing Scarlett!" He said, laughing. Scar had become Soda's own personal nickname for me.

I smiled. I was in love with this family and this gang. I was so glad they found me before I had left Tusla. I was so glad they had found me before Shepard had killed me. Or I killed myself. Whichever one came first.

"Oh, by the way, you're going back to school on Monday," Soda whispered in my ear. I hadn't been for the last couple days. I didn't really want to go.

"Ahh, why?" I asked him, grumpily.

"You kinda have to babe. I don't want you dropping out like me," He told me kissing my left temple.

"Fine, for you," I kissed his chin.

What came after I went back was one of the worst things I've ever experienced.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

**Saturday: **

"Two-Bit said you made muffins!" Darry yelled, running in. I was dozing in Soda's lap and jumped when he came in.

"They're in the kitchen. I'll get one for you," I hopped up and walked into the kitchen.

The only thing that was left of the muffins was a few wrappers sitting in the little cups. I picked one of them up, and then another. It was slowly processing in my mind.

"Two-Bit!" I shouted, stomping into the living room with my hands on my hips. I walked in and glared at him. He blushed, but laughed.

"Did he eat them all?" Darry's face dropped. It was sad, and comical at the same time.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'll make you more?" I offered.

"You don't have to," Darry said.

"I will, maybe not today though. Tomorrow? I falling asleep where I stand," I laughed, sleepily.

"Fine. You go sleep," Darry said, ushering me to my room. I roll my eyes. Soda jumps up and kisses my forehead.

"Night, babygirl," He tells me.

"Night," I smiled at him. I walk into my room, get dresses for bed, and snuggle into the blankets. It takes a minute, but the blankets finally get warm enough to satisfy me. I fall asleep within minutes.

**Monday:**

I woke up to a bit of sunlight shining in my room. I stretch a

I had to stay behind after class to pick up some of the work that I had missed. I was only there because Soda wanted me there. If I could have my choice, I would drop out like Soda. I mean, I kind of liked school, but the people I hated. The teachers, all the people I had started to be friends with, would all look at me strangely after my dad cut me.

Cherry Valance was the one who started the nickname. It used to be a nice name that my mom or sister would call me. Now it was just a reminder. And it was only like that because when she said my nickname she had laughed, and stared at what used to be the right side of my face.

I had made the mistake of telling the gang to go on ahead. But I wasn't afraid anymore, I felt braver. I guess you could say I felt invincible. That was my mistake. I forgot how I needed to be careful, how I needed to watch my every move. I had put all my stuff in my backpack and I was walking down the stairs of the school. The sun was setting. It was quiet; I was one of the last students to leave.

I turned around when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and squeaked. It was my father. He was walking up to me, laughing. It was my worse nightmare coming to life.

"Poppy told your mom she saw you here," He said. "I thought I told you to get lost."

"I did get lost. I don't live at your house, or anywhere near your house, anymore. I moved. I haven't said hi to Poppy, I haven't even waved to her. I haven't been to the house, I haven't done anything," I tried to plead with him. He just walked closer to me.

"You would always say that," My dad laughed.

"You're drunk. You should go home, rest," I tried to tell him.

"Yeah, I'm drunk because I need to forget what a disgrace my whole family is! Especially you. You should have left when you had a chance. You could have ruined my marriage!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I tried to push him off me, but he was getting into a drunken rage. He shook me harder.

"Let me go," I growled. I was feeling strangely brave.

"So, the mouse has a voice?" He shook me again.

"Yeah, I do. Let me go!" I started fighting him.

I kicked him in the knee and he buckled over in pain. I turned to run, but he caught the back of leg and I fell down. I tried to catch myself with my hands, and I hurt my wrists. He started dragging me along the ground.

I had never been so terrified in my life. What was he going to do to me? Why had I told the guys to go ahead? This was my worst nightmare. I was going to die, and I wouldn't even be able to tell Soda goodbye.

My dad heaved me up to my feet, and slammed my head against the brick wall. Stars danced before my eyes. When they faded, I looked at my dad again.

"Dad, why?" I pleaded.

"Maybe because I feel like it?" He snarled.

"Please," I begged.

He didn't listen to me. He dragged me forward, and slammed me up against the wall again. My head collided with it and the stars came back. It was getting harder to think, and my vision was getting fuzzy.

"Dad . . ." I whispered.

He one again ignored me. He continued to slam my head against the wall. Finally, he let go of me and I fell to the ground. He gave me a good kick in the ribs, and I felt one break.

Everything began to get fuzzy again and it felt like a building was slowly sitting on my chest. What was going on? Was I dying? Where was my dad?

My vision cleared up enough to see that my dad had left me alone. Over time, I would fade in and out, trying to keep alive while at the same time slowly giving up. It hurt everywhere.

In the distance, or what seemed like the distance, I heard foot steps.

"Scarlet!" I heard someone shout.

The voice rushed towards me and I faintly felt like I was being picked up. I forced my eyes open and saw Ponyboy's eyes staring back at me. He face was full of panic. That was when I knew that I wouldn't make it.

"Pony," I whispered.

"Yeah, Scarlet?" He whispered back.

"I'm sorry. Tell . . . Soda that. And tell him that I love him," I told him. I could feel myself fading.

"No! Scar! Stay with us!" Someone pleaded.

"Scar! Please, who did this to you?" Someone else asked.

"Father . . ." I managed to say.

And, slowly, I wasn't so cold any more. I didn't hurt so much either. I felt kind of warm, and light. I closed my eyes.

"Scar. . ."

**AN: Ok. I'm probably a horrible person. But people were asking me to finish it, and I wasn't sure what I wanted… I feel horrible. I killed Scarlet off! Ugh. I hope you guys don't kill me! But I had no other idea how to end it! I mean… at least I **_**did **_**end it? Instead of leaving you guys hanging? **

**Anyways… I have a few other stories that I've written. If you guys want to go to my profile, you can check them out. You can also vote on my profile about your favorite story of mine, and I might add something about this story, since I'm ending it. **

**I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Love, LynDea**


End file.
